pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
1774 in poetry
Nationality words link to articles with information on the nation's poetry or literature (for instance, Irish or France). Events * Jacques Delille elected to membership in the Académie Française in large part due to his verse translation of the Georgics in 1769France, Peter, The New Oxford Companion to Literature in French, p 226, New York: Oxford University Press (1995) ISBN 0198661258 Works published Colonial America * Hugh Henry Brackenridge, "A Poem on Divine Revelation"Ludwig, Richard M., and Clifford A. Nault, Jr., Annals of American Literature: 1602–1983, 1986, New York: Oxford University Press * John Trumbull, "An Elegy on the Times" ;Anthologies * Samuel Occom, editor, A Choice Collection of Hymns and Spiritual Songs United Kingdom * James Beattie, The Minstrel; or, The Progress of Genius, Book 2 (Book 1 1771, both books published together with other verse in 1775)Cox, Michael, editor, The Concise Oxford Chronology of English Literature, Oxford University Press, 2004, ISBN 0-19-860634-6 * William Dunkin, The Poetical Works of the Late William Dunkin, posthumously published; Volume 1 includes Latin and Ancient Greek poetry with English translations * Oliver Goldsmith, Retaliation; a poem, published April 19, soon after Goldsmith died * Richard Graves, The Progress of Gallantry, published anonymously * Thomas Gray, The Poems of Mr. Gray (posthumous) * William Mason, An Heroic Postscript to the Public, published anonymously * Hannah More, The Inflexible Captive: A tragedy * Henry James Pye, Farringdon Hill * Mary Scott, The Female Advocate, a response to The Feminead 1754 by John Duncombe * Thomas Warton the Younger, History of English Poetry, in three volumes, published from 1774-1781 * William Whitehead, Plays and Poems by William Whitehead, Esq. Poet Laureat (see also Poems 1788) Other languages * Charles Batteux, Principes de la littérature, including Cours de belles lettres of 1765; criticism; France Births ]] Death years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article:nda * March 21 – Robert Southey (died 1843), English poet * June 3 – Robert Tannahill (died 1810), Scottish poet known as the "Weaver Poet" Deaths Birth years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * Henry Baker (born 1698), naturalist, poet, sign-language developer * James Dance (poet) * Lady Dorothea du Bois * Robert Fergusson (born 1750), Scottish poet * Oliver Goldsmith (born 1728), English writer and poetGrun, Bernard, The Timetables of History, third edition, 1991 (original book, 1946), page 328 * Charles Jenner * Johann Jacob Reiske (born 1716), German scholar and physician * Khwaja Muhammad Zaman (born 1713), Indian, Sindhi-language poetDas, Sisir Kumar, "A Chronology of Literary Events / 1911–1956", in Das, Sisir Kumar and various, [http://books.google.com/books?id=sqBjpV9OzcsC&printsec=frontcover History of Indian Literature: 1911-1956: struggle for freedom: triumph and tragedy, Volume 2], 1995, published by Sahitya Akademi, ISBN 9788172017989, retrieved via Google Books on December 23, 2008 See also * List of years in poetry * List of years in literature * 18th century in poetry * 18th century in literature * French literature of the 18th century * Sturm und Drang a movement in German literature (including poetry) and music from the late 1760s through the early 1780s * List of years in poetry * Poetry Notes Category:1700s in poetry Poetry Category:Poetry by year Category:Years in poetry